Lost in Darkness
by Yamakura-Saku
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, who had made the most sinful of all sins, got put in a tower in soul society. Ichigo vowed to save her, but can he really ? When she gets captured by hollows and sent to Huendo Mundo. Rukia x Espadas / Harem
**Title:** Lost in Darkness

 **Rating:** M (mature content)

 **Summary -** Kuchiki Rukia, who had made the sinfulst of all sins, got put in a tower in soul society. Ichigo woved to save her, but can he really ? When she gets captured by hollows and sent to Huendo Mundo. Rukia x Espadas / Harem

 **Chapter 1; Where and dead?**

Where is this place? Dim and empty of light. The duskiness distorting my senses. When earlier, I still remained in soul Society waiting for my execution to arrive. Sitting in the tower and recalling my sins.

"grrrrr!" a growl erupted from the front and snapped me out from my thoughts.

I side stepped to evade its' attack. "Hollow!"

A silent snarl slipped past my lips, as I scowled at myself for not noticing the reiatsu until now. 'What is a hollow doing here?'

Additionally roars joined in with the first one, providing there to be more than just one. "Damn," I muttered, clenching my hands tight.

I knew that it was futile to even put up a fight, I would have no chance against these many, and my reiatsu dispatched at almost nothing, didn't make this pleasant.

A mere hollow's reiatsu made my bones arch and force my knees to loose power. Seated on my knees, my knuckled hands leaned forward, and grasped into softness of the ground.

"Sand..." the moisture fell from between my fingers, making my eyes blink slightly.

Feeling reiatsu slowing in my direction, I grabbed the pile of sand, mustered enough strength (with determination alone), jumped up, slammed my fist full at the hollow's mask.

It grieved horrifyingly, slumping backwards. I came seconds after, stomping on its' face. A low breath echoed through my veins, while my body began getting heavier. It didn't stop me from doing what I ought to do, run away or stay and die here, and now.

I forced power into my legs, squinted my eyes, and breathed. Then I took off, without giving the hollows a time to react. I was faster then I thought I would be. Just minutes had gone and I was already long gone.

*Huff* *huff* *huff*

I came into an halt, clutching the fabrics around my chest, and glided down back to the solid. My breaths were rough and faint. It felt like my heart was about to burst any seconds.

"Kuchiki Rukia, " an empty voice made me startled and my hues flare, as I snapped my head in the direction of the new approach.

"Hollow..." It was a hollow that looked closely like a human, half his face covered with a mask, and wearing white clothing. His gaze seemed dull, lips were put in a straight line.

"Is that her, Ulquiorra," A crude laugh emerged from the shadows next to the hollow.

"Yes." A short answer was all the other man needed, seemingly as his grin enlarged, and strolled towards me.

'What is going on here...' The question lingered in the depth of my mind, my breathes getting deeper at his slow advance.

"Hehehe," noticing his huge size, I flinched, and sneered, my eyebrows furrowed.

'Stop shaking, Kuchiki Rukia,' a low tone at the back of my head chimed.

The large hollow, stopped in his tracks, held something alike a zanpukto in his hand, and stood still. Wide pupils stared, like a hungering beast.

"Hehehe, I'm going to mess ya up Shinigami," his laughter got bigger and louder, making me stirr at the noice.

"Tch, you a weak hollow, think you can take me, a shinigami, down so easily?" oh why did I have to mock him, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. Smirking towards him, I rose up to my feet, and drew my sword. "Sode no shirayuki, TSUKISHIRO!" Amazed at the power I could create, when my reiatsu was so low, a circle of ice glowered beneath of him, and blazed upwards, freezing him wholly.

"Ugh.." I began coughing roughly, spitting blood into my palms, as I covered my mouth.

The other hollow had flashed out of my sight. While my body lost weight and got pulled upwards, the one called Ulquiorra was it ? Gripped the clothes at the back of my neck and held me with ease.

"Yami, how do you get defeted by woman on low reiatsu?" his eyes were void of any kind of feelings, they were so empty, and his tone were bland.

The ice cracked where he laid frozen and out he jumped, dusting himself off. "Pfft, Ulquiorra,"

"Kuchiki Rukia, we're taking you back with us, on Aizen-sama's orders." My mind froze at the mention of a captain's name. A captain working together with hollows, that's impossible.

"A-aizen?" My voice piped out, hues enlarging, and mouth slightly agape.

"Let's go, Yami," ignoring my existence, he tossed me straight onto the other's back, and I could feel imense pain hitting my whole body. His body was rock hard.

"Whatever Ulquiorra, tch."

 **Shifts scene to Soul Society**

"Rukia-san, Rukia-san!" A short boy, came running, and screaming, at the bridge connecting the tower.

The boy fell to his knees, as an large reiatsu of hollows sensed from the tower.

"What's gonig on ?" One of the shinigami's guards to Rukia's cell exlclaimed.

"Hollows! It's a black hole filled with hollows!" Another came out running from the tower, who had just been inside to check on the prisioner.

"What about the Prisioner?" A third one asked, as well as trying to keep his cool.

"They took her," the one who had been inside the tower, breathed lowly, his head bent down, and hands stuck to his thighs.

"No... RUKIA-SAN!" A loud yell surrounded all around soul society, making it heard by everyone near...

"Hanatarou? Hollows, Isane," captain of squad 4 became slightly alerted, sensing several evil reiatsu, coming from the tower.

"Yes, Unohana-Taichou, " the vice captain appeared in a flash, looking as worried.

"Reveal this message to the captains, vice captains, and the ryouka. Kuchiki Rukia has been abducted by Hollows, orders by presumably Aizen." Unohana said swiftly, her eyebrows slightly tilted.

"Um, Unohana-taichou, so Aizen is alive?" Isane asked carefully, head crouched a bit to the side.

"Yes, as well as siding with the hollows. Isane hurry." Unohana vanished into the corner, leaving the rest to her vice captain.

She uttered a name and put seals on the ground, speaking into it, and letting everyone know about the news.

"Rukia been abducted?!" Many questioned entered the reciveres minds, what would aizen need Rukia to, and why would he betray Soul society.

Two of them were already attempting to rescue Rukia from Aizen's clutches, being at Yorouchi and Kisuke's old playground.

"What are the two of you doing?" Yorouchi snapped, seeing them walking away, with their too wounded bodies.

"Saving Rukia," Renji stated bluntly, seeing nothing else apart from Rukia in his head. 'I'm coming to save you, Rukia!'

"I'll bring her back from Aizen, Yorouchi. Don't worry, we'll be fine," Ichigo spoke with proudness, as he was almost crawling on the ground.

"..." a sigh went out from the woman's lips, as she flashed behind the two, hitting their heads once, and making them slam into the rocks.

"If hollows took her, she is in hueco mundo, and it's impossible to get there if you don't get stronger, Ichigo. Finish your training, attempt the strength you need to protect your loved ones." She spoke with such wiseness, that it made the two a bit surprised, none the less they listened to her words.

'I need to tell kisuke about this,' the god of flash bit her thump nail and watched as the two went back to their previous scene.

*Toshiro and Rangiku*

"Aizen..." a growl plunged the young captain's throat.

"Captain... What do we do now?" The vice captain asked with worry.

"I don't know, Matsumoto." Was his simple reply, as his glare darkened.

"Captain..." Her eyebrows lowered, as she gazed at the roof they were sprinting on.

 **Hueco mundo**

"Ah, Kuchiki Rukia-san, glad to see you have arrived unharmed," there he was, Aizen-taichou.

Several strong reiatsu were embracing me, from different directions around me. Small laughter echoed throughout the building I was in, entering my eardrums forcefully.

"You have something that belongs to me, inside of you. If you don't mind me taking it back, Kuchiki Rukia-san," he smiled so fairly, he spoke so kindly, and yet, I felt a dark presence loom behind of this false nature.

"I have nothing, Aizen-Taichou," I refused to let myself show fear, i wasn't going to budge this easily, being in front of a previous captain. A right, I can't call him for taichou anymore, a betrayer like him isn't worth the name.

"But you do, dear." There it was again, the huge smile on top of his face, as if mocking me. "Gin."

"Ichimaru Gin..." my body couldn't help but to stir, feeling that familiar reiatsu enter my body, and soul.

"That's Ichimaru-Taichou for you, Rukia-chan," he had appeared right in front of me, with that usually expression of his. That snake smile, it made me shudder whenever i met with him. His eyes barging straight into my mind, trying to unlock every secret that it held away.

"Good work, Ulquiorra, and Yami, " Aizen spoke coolly, still wearing that disgustingly fake smile. "You can take your leave. Do prepare a room for miss Rukia here, Ulquiorra."

"Yes, Aizen-sama." he bowed respectfully before he left.

The other just nodded, leaving as well.

"Tch, what do you need that bitch for, Aizen-sama, " a rough voice laughed from the corner. Feeling somewhat anger boil in my head, as I got annoyed. I rotated my head to the speaker, slowly, with a grin plastered on my lips.

"So you say, aren't you just another weak hollow? " my smirk couldn't help to widen, as a laugh of my own erupted.

"You... Slut!" he growled, jumping down in front of me, glaring.

"Oh, going to kill me aren't you? Well go ahead then, it's your loss." I couldn't keep in my giggles, sometimes I too thought I was crazy.

"You bitch," a knuckled fist was heading my direction, but one word from Aizen had stopped him. "Grimmjow." His tone was dark and demanding, it made a shudder go down my spine.

The hollow, called for Grimmjow had frozen midway of hitting me. His glare set at my eyes, until he finally pulled away, and went back to wherever he came from.

"Ah!" a tongue on my earlobe made me leap forward and away from the attacker. "Ichimaru Gin..."

"Ichimari-taichou, Rukia-chan. You're supposed to address your captain properly, isn't that right? Your Nii-sama wouldn't be proud to see your disrespects towards a captain."

"Don't bring Nii-sama into this, you traitor," I don't know what came into me, here I was glaring, and furrowing against Ichimaru Gin. Who also can kill me with one finger. who scares the shit out of me with only his presence. "All of you, should go, and die!"

"Such harsh words, Rukia-chan. You make me sad," his lips formed into a pout, as he took feline steps, making it almost unable to hear that he was getting closer.

"Go away," I backed, the reiatsu getting stronger, and stronger. My knees felt weak and I fell, as a limp sac.

"Bring her to me, Gin."

"Yes yes, Rukia-chan, don't be scared. You hurt me more," it was over, I'm a dead shinigami. Would I ever see them again, Nii-sama, Renji, and Ichigo... "I'm sorry, Ichigo..."

"Mhm, you say something Rukia-chan?!" Gin had grabbed my arm and lifted me up, carrying me bridal style, as he headed off towards Aizen.

Feeling the powers in me leaving, I rested my head onto his chest, and closing my eyes. This would be the end, I would be no more, it's all over... Goodbye everyone.

 **Chapter 1: end**

 _Ok first, ty you for reading, and if you like it, reviews are appreciated!_

 _Second, I know I kinda ehm messed up some things from the actual canon story. I mean Ulquiorra and the others aren't supposed to be like that, until they have the thing inside of Rukia's chest. Well I hope you don't mind the twist, it just happened -_

 _Guess it's obvious that Rukia won't die, it just that she feels that she can't do a shit, and that it's the end. Well..._

 _Who do you want to have his sweet time with Rukia next time ?_

 _1 - Ulquiorra_

 _2 - Gin_

 _3 – Grimmjow_

 _4 – Aizen_

 _Vote away, I'm thinking a lemon in next chapter :3 Maybe not fully lemon, but at least smutty_

 _And when I got back to soul society i got a bit lazy thehe. If you couldn't tell! :P  
_

 _AGAIN TY FOR READING AND ALL HAIL RUKIA LOLS_


End file.
